Blaineley
Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran is the main antagonist of the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath episodes and the quinary antagonist in the season itself. Storyline She initially debuts as the main antagonist in the Total Drama Action Celebrity Manhunt Special as one of the hosts of the "Celebrity Manhunt" gossip show tracking down all the old contestants. During the actual season, she appears in the Aftermath episodes as a co-host alongside Geoff, due to Bridgette's initial absence while competing on the show. During her time as co-host, she begins humiliating and bullying contestants on the Aftermath set. During the first Aftermath, she tries to get Bridgette and Geoff to fight and break up by constantly bringing up Bridgette's kiss with Alejandro and eventually setting up a boxing match between them. However, her plan fails and they make up in the end, resulting in her throwing a tantrum. During the second Aftermath, she tries to help with the fundraiser to fix the airplane, and in an attempt to raise more drama, she released a bunch of wild animals on DJ, which attacked everyone on the set. However, they did succeed in raising enough money. During the third aftermath, she was supposed to be off in Siberia visiting one of her obsessed fans. However, it was revealed that she kidnapped Bridgette and forced her to go to Siberia instead. Geoff, upset by this, leaves the set, making Blaineley the one and only host. Later on, Geoff constantly tries to ruin her reputation by singing a song about her saying gross/weird things and revealing that her real name is "Mildred", and showing video tapes of her doing gross things. Then at the very end of the episode, Geoff declares that Blaineley has "won" the "Second Chance" contest on a technicality and she is sent into the competition with the other characters. Immediately upon her debut into the game, she sings a song about herself and made enemies with just about everyone, due to her self-centered personality. Her biggest enemy on the show, however, was Heather, who she slapped in the face. During the Niagara Falls challenge, she is "married" to Owen, who seems to take some sort of liking to her. Later on, she formed an alliance with Chef Hatchet, who helped her cheat during the eating challenge, but was caught by Heather along with Alejandro and Courtney. Because of this, Blaineley and Courtney tied in the votes for that episode, so Chris McLean eliminated them both. Before leaving, Blaineley then revealed some secrets, such as that Ezekiel was still hiding on the plane and that Chris only got chosen to host Total Drama in the first place because she turned it down, which caused him to angrily push them out the plane. Blaineley then failed to open her parachute and fell into a Chinese Restaurant, where she broke all the bones in her body and had to wear a full body cast for the rest of the show. During the fourth Aftermath, she is forced to be the only member of "Team Heather" and is put through excessive amounts of abuse while still in her cast due to her actions against the ex-contestants thought the season. In Total Drama All-Stars Lightning's exclusive, Blaineley is seen in France, riding a swan boat with Bruno. Also, Blaineley is fully healed from her injuries by this point. Allies *Bruno *Chef Hatchet *Josh *Owen Enemies *Bridgette *Chris McLean *Cody *Courtney *Duncan *Geoff *Heather *Sierra Gallery Blaineley Stage 1 Getting Ready To Bust Out.png|Blaineley getting ready to bust out Blaineley Stage 2 Belly.png|Blaineley's belly Blaineley Stage 3 Fat Body.png|Blaineley's fat body Bruno and Blaineley push Lightning out of the way.png|Bruno and Blaineley push Lightning out of the way Blaineley looking.png|Blaineley looking Blainley at cm on tdwt.png|Blaineley in Blainerific Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Singing Villains Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Cheater Category:Bullies Category:Friend of the hero Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:In love villains Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Comedic Villains Category:Torturer Category:Scapegoat Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Hungry Villains Category:Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards